User talk:LilNess
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LilNess page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 21:03, July 18, 2010 hi hello, welcome to wikia! im emlick96 and i want you to feel comfortable editing any page! i am a creddie shipper. what kind of shipper are you? Emlick96 21:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) oo LOL. shipper is kinda like team edward or team jacob.(im team jacob b/c im hypnotized by his abs) but on icarly we ship seddie and creddie creddie= carly and freddie relationship seddie= sam and freddie relation ship Emlick96 21:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) oo LOL. shipper is kinda like team edward or team jacob.(im team jacob b/c im hypnotized by his abs) but on icarly we ship seddie and creddie creddie= carly and freddie relationship seddie= sam and freddie relation ship Emlick96 21:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Signature Sorry, couldn´t figure out anything. What did you do to get your signature for twilight, try repeating the same thing here. By the way, there is a third major "ship" that has kind of an outsider - role because it´s extremely unrealistic. It´s Cam (Carly + Sam), just so you get the complete picture. Mak23686 21:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Finally figured it out, write this "File:LilNess signature.png|link=User:LilNess|60px" in the "signature" box on your "preferences" - page, replace the quotation marks with two square brackets on each side and check the box "custom signature". Sadly, you don´t see it very good on the pink background here. Mak23686 15:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Try using it on my talk page so I can look at it in source mode. Mak23686 16:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Looks like you forgot to add the square brackets. Switch to source mode (upper right corner, just in case you don´t know), then you see what´s supposed to be in the "signature" box: Mak23686 16:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, you can only edit the preferences yourself (as far as I know, I haven´t been an admin for too long). The only thing I can do is give you a step - by - step - instruction: 1: click on the "more" button in the upper right corner of your screen 2:click on "preferences" (bottom line) 3:write link=User:LilNess|60px in the "signature" box (the brackets, too, but if I write it in a single line, it puts your picture there) 4: make sure the "custom signature" box is checked. (should look like this then: ) 5: click on "save" (at the bottom of the page) That should do it, at least it works for me (I tested it on my talk page and it worked) Mak23686 18:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Mak23686 04:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm SamPrincessPuckett but you can call me Sam! I'm a Seddie shipper and team Edward. Are you a Creddie (Carly and Freddie) or a Seddie (Sam and Freddie) shipper? Team Edward or Team Jacob? Or even Team Bella. I'm also Team Alice and Rosalie! :D test link=User:LilNess|60px 17:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) link=User:LilNess|60px 17:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) link=User:LilNess|60px 17:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I like Creddie too and I wouldn't mind if it happened. I'm Team Edward cause I like Renesmee and Jake. Renesmee's like my favorite character! What's your favorite iCarly episode?